stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Something Crazy This Way Comes
"Something Crazy This Way Comes" is the 40th episode of the third season of Stupid Mario Brothers and the 40th episode overall. Description Mario and Luigi are trying to find Walgina, but a certain individual is going to distract them.... Overview As the quest to find Wario continues, Mario and Luigi encounter their worst fear. Meanwhile, Link and Steven Bauer continue their search for the Artifact, and Ash, Snake, and Otacon take drastic measures to get to Merlin's table. Synopsis A narration for Merlin reveals that the Nether Saber was only able to kill Nox Decious because the Nether Emblems are the things he loved in his life. Since they have no significant meaning to Wario, the saber can not kill him. It seems that with a weapon that cannot kill him and with the Stone of Righteousness, Wario is truly invincible. However, Mario believes that the Nether Saber is the only weapon powerful enough for Wario to kill everyone. If the gang manages to destroy it, they may be able to take the Truth Stone from Wario before he can kill anyone, making him mortal once more. Decious created his beam sword from pure evil and named it the Black Widow Blade because of its black and red glow. While it seemed to have been destroyed in his battle with Mario, Decious had used a duplicate saber he had created which was substantially weaker because he didn't think Mario was worth the wear and tare. He placed the real Black Widow Blade in the Orchard and had planned to use it to kill Mario with one final blow, but was killed by Wario before he could use it. When Merlin looked for it in the Orchard, he couldn't find it, so the Black Widow Blade's current location is unknown. Link and Steven Bauer continue to search for the Artifact. Steven suggest they look further than Mario's backyard, but Link believes it is close by. Steven asks how Link is so sure about that, and Link explains to Steven the dream he had. Link believes the dream wasn't a dream at all, but rather a message. Link thinks that where he was stuck in the dream could be the location of the artifact. Link isn't sure where exactly it was, but he knows its somewhere in the forest. However, the opening in the woods is no longer present. When Steven asks why he's sure that's the location of the artifact, Link explains that the forest made him go mad... and that it was also where he met coconut. Steven thinks it's weird that he's trusting the advice of a inanimate coconut, but he decides to let it go. The duo decides to look around the area for the entrance to the woods. Link asks why he's suppose to find the artifact or why he needs it, but Steven doesn't know. Link asks about the man who sent Steven, but Steven claims he doesn't remember his name or what he looks like. Before he can be questioned further, Steven finds the entrance to the woods. Link says they need to go into it, but says it may take awhile to get to the artifact's location. Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi continue to search for Walgina / Wario. But they can't seem to find anyone. Eventually, they reach a playground and see a girl on a swing. They quickly figure out though that it isn't Walgina, but rather a crazy fan (Luigi realizes this because the fan is wearing a 'Lets get hammered" Mario T-Shirt). They try to sneak away, but after a small argument between Mario and Luigi breaks out, the fan appears behind them. They quickly run for their lives, as the fan chases after them. Eventually, the fan catches up to them and steals their hats. She then runs off with them as fast as she can. Mario shouts in despair for 5 straight hours until Luigi stops him and suggests to temporary drop the search for Walgina / Wario to get their hats back. Meanwhile, Ash, Solid Snake, and Otacon are still searching for Merlin's table. Snake wishes there was a way to fast forward time, and Otacon quickly comes up with an idea. He suggests they cut out the next 47 hours of the journey to get their faster. When Snake asks how they could do that, Otacon suggests they make the film editor do it. The trio then appear in the editing room where Rich Alvarez is hanging out. They tell him that he must cut out the journey now, or else. Alvarez protests that they are meant to trust each other and suffer hardships as friends, making Snake want to cut the journey more than ever. However, Alvarez says it will make no sense and cut Season 3 from 15 episodes to 10. After he is told that the fans want the season over quickly, he agrees to do it. An announcement then comes up, saying Season Three will still be 15 episodes long. After Snake breaks the fourth wall, Alvarez deletes footage of the season, which instantly teleports Ash, Snake, and Otacon to Merlin's table. EPISODE XL: TRANSCRIPT Appearances Characters * Rich Alvarez as Mario / Narrator / Himself * Chris Muller as Luigi * Dane Cook as Ash Ketchum / Steven Bauer * Kent Melville as Link of Coconut * Julian Petruzzelli as Solid Snake * Brandon Dire as Otacon * Crystal Ong as Crazy Fan Locations * The Battlefield * The Playground * Safeway * Merlin's Table Production Notes Series Continuity Coming soon! Character Revelations * Mario and Luigi hardly ever go without their hats. This is the first time the viewers see both of them together without their hats. Soundtrack Coming soon! Trivia * This episode is the climax for the fourth wall breaks in Season Three. It was preceded by Mario and Luigi's conversation about the writer and editor in "Man is protected from what lies beneath." * This is the first time in Season Three where the fourth wall was broken. It was broken many times in Season One when Mario and Luigi spoke to the narrator. * Before Ash, Snake and Otacon are sent to Merlin's table, Snake asks the Richie to see a clip from one of the previous episodes. Richie then goes to Youtube. However, before he does, a page of the Richalvarez Fan Forums can be seen on his screen. Goofs Coming soon! External links * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=exx_iiYPQc0 } Category:Season Three